


rooftop fray

by cardist



Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies, Flirting, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/pseuds/cardist
Summary: Arthur is a telekinetic superhero who wants to quit the industry. Eames is a shapeshifter supervillain with too many tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730917
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	rooftop fray

**Author's Note:**

> A million thank yous to [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird) for betaing! And holding my hands and sending me cat videos when I thought this was shit.
> 
> I'm not in the [AEDWQ](https://teacuphuman09.tumblr.com/tagged/AEDWQ) but I'm writing alongside? Here were the instructions: 
> 
> Prompt: My Favourite Enemy  
> Genre: None specified  
> Word count: Up to 250 Words

FADE IN:  
  
**EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT**  
  
Arthur corners the cat, his knives levitating dangerously around it.  
  


ARTHUR  
I’ll murder you tonight.

The cat disappears into the shadows, and a man steps out instead, lighting a cig.

EAMES  
Love when you talk dirty, darlin'.

The knives circle closer, but Arthur is indecisive and scowling.

ARTHUR  
(quietly)  
Why did you do it?

EAMES  
Do what, pet? Though, I'd really love to do lots of things to you.

ARTHUR  
It wouldn't have mattered if I’d fallen off the roof. 

EAMES  
It's the sentiment that counts, no?

ARTHUR  
(sighs)  
I don't know if you've heard, but... I'm thinking of quitting.

EAMES  
To join me on the dark side?

ARTHUR  
Seclude myself in the Himalayas.

EAMES  
Rude.

ARTHUR  
Eames-- I'm tired of this bullshit. We’re enemies--

EAMES  
But I'm your favourite enemy.

Arthur's knives plunge closer, points pushing against Eames's skin.

EAMES  
Wow, that hurt my feelings.

ARTHUR  
Don't want to run after third-rate pests like you anymore.

EAMES  
Always thought you liked my feline curves. Guess I’m eternally grateful you haven’t crushed me under a building yet.

ARTHUR  
I'm a telekinetic, not the Hulk.

EAMES  
Yeah, the Hulk can’t rock suits the way you do.

ARTHUR  
Eames.

EAMES  
What? Enemies flirt. It's a distraction strategy.

ARTHUR  
What--

Eames disappears, and Arthur cusses. He’d been talking to a Doppelgänger.

EAMES  
(V.O.)  
Really, though, Arthur dear, I'm hurt. Because no matter what or who you choose to be, you'd always be my favourite enemy.

FADE OUT.


End file.
